Una Gryffindor con corazón de Slytherin
by Lurhien
Summary: INCOMPLETO Una historia en la que por ser de una forma por fuera, cambiarás por dentro. Severus Snape/Hermione Granger/Jacky Sparrow personaje inventado
1. La traición

_Hola, espero que les guste este Fanfic, todavia no está acabado, falta la segunda parte que estoy en ella._

_En esta historia la personaje principal es invención mia: Jacky Sparrow (aunque el apellido no)_

_Se la dedico a todos los que la estan leyendo y en especial a alguien, a Manu, que me recuerda todos los días que soy genial y que tengo personalidad propia y que no devo cambiar, un beso para que te pongas rojo! _

_Gracias por perder tiempo en leerla. _

**Recuerdo que los personajes no son mios, excepto por Jacky **

Porfavor, dejen reviews, aunque sea para decir que es un asco.

* * *

**1º Parte **

_- ¡Ron! Aunque estemos a oscuras no quiere decir que me puedas tocar el culo._

_- Hermione, Ron, callaros ya que nos van a oír._

_- Eso díselo a Ron…_

_- Ya, claro…-_ discutían Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras andaban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, ya iban a 6º curso y habían crecido mucho desde la última vez, así que la capa les tapaba solo hasta las rodillas.

_- ¿Y por donde vamos a salir? Filch seguro que está vigilando…-_ dice Hermione.

_- ¡Mierda¡Es verdad¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? Jacky está entreteniendo a Snape, que hoy le toca vigilar, pero Filch… Tendremos que tener cuidado- _dice Harry.

_- ¡Y estar en alerta permanente!-_ aclaro Ron, después, rieron todos por lo bajo.

Estaban llegando a la puerta que separaba el vestíbulo de los jardines pero la mala suerte calló sobre los tres: Filch y para colmo, su gata Norris. Sin decirse nada entre ellos, como un acto reflejo, se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron otra vez a perderse entre los pasillos.

_- ¿Y ahora si que como vamos a salir?- _pregunto Ron con aires de superioridad.

_- Pues no se… el mapa del merodeador se lo presté a Jacky para que vigilara_- aclaró Harry- _por lo menos, tenemos que contar con que Snape es muchísimo peor que Filch…_

- _Si, eso nos consuela mucho_- le cortó Hermione_- si no le hubieras dado el mapa pues quizás hubiéramos salido ya del Colegio._

_- Oye, la idea de dejarle el mapa a Jacky fue de todos así que no te vengas a echarme la bronca-_ Hermione se quedó callada.

_- Pero seguimos sin saber que hacer_- interrumpió Ron el silencio.

_- Vagaremos por los pasillos intentando acordarnos de los pasadizos secretos, si nos acordamos, nos iremos, si no, rezar por que Jacky entretenga a Snape…_

Tres pisos más arriba, una muchacha llamada Jacky Sparrow (**N/A** no se me ocurrió otro apellido, jeje) iba leyendo un pergamino con la poca luz que echaba su varita, pero aquel no era un pergamino cualquiera, era el Mapa del Merodeador que indicaba todos los pasadizos del Colegio Hogwarts y las personas que estaban en el. Caminaba un poco indecisa, pero segura a la vez, su profesor de pociones estaba a dos esquinas de donde estaba ella… A una esquina… Jacky apagó la luz pero no cerró el mapa, es más, se lo metió en el bolsillo de una forma que sobresaliera un poco y que se viera… Menos de una esquina… Ya. Una luz cegó a Jacky

- Señorita Sparrow¿se da cuenta de la hora que es¿Se da cuenta que puedo quitarla muchos puntos por no estar en su dormitorio, DORMIRDA?

_- Si señor, me doy cuenta de la hora que es… es que yo…quería preguntarle una cosa… sobre una poción._

_- Ya claro, y por eso sale a las tres de la mañana._

_- Si, es que si no usted me podría poner un cero por no haber hecho la poción._

_- Y dígame¿cuál es su duda?_

_- Pues… eh…-_ Jacky reaccionó en ese momento_- creo que va siendo hora de que deje de engañarle._

_- Si, yo también lo creo- _dijo Snape con un tono de voz muy despectivo.

_- En realidad, se suponía que tenía que entretenerle, por que Potter, Weasley y Granger se iban a ir al bosque Prohibido por que Hagrid quería enseñarles algo._

_- ¿Y tú has venido a descubrirles?_

_- Cuando llegué este año y me pusieron en Gryffindor, no se por que fue, quizá por que vine pensando "hay que tener fe para conseguirlo todo" pero me he dado cuenta de que hay que venir pensando que hay que ser a veces "malo" para conseguir las cosas. Además, esos tipos no me caen nada bien._

- _Así que se ha hecho pasar por sus amigos y en realidad les ha… traicionado._

_- Si, tome-_ Jacky se saca el Mapa del Merodeador y se lo da.

_- No necesito que me diga nada, ya conozco este Mapa… ¿Y tiene idea de donde están Potter & Cia?_

_- No, si lo mira…-_ Snape abrió el mapa y los dos se pusieron a buscarles, les hallaron una planta por debajo de ellos.

_- Acompáñeme Sparrow_- dijo Snape y se dio media vuelta para bajar por las escaleras.

Jacky, le siguió.

Una planta abajo:

_- La madre de dios, es decir, la virgen, que no damos ni una, digo, ni un pasadizo-_ dijo Harry lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza puesto que estaba cabreadísimo.

_- Harry, la madre de dios no es la virgen-_ dijo Hermione y los dos chicos se quedaron mirándola con cara de "ya está la lista que todo lo sabe"- _¿Qué?_

_- Nada-_ interrumpió alguien nuevo_- ¿Interrumpo algo?-_ dijo la voz fría que deslizó su mano y quitó la capa de los muchachos y les dejó al descubierto. Los tres muchachos se quedaron callados, mudos, reconocieron esa voz al instante, era la voz de Snape- Y por casualidad¿qué era esa cosa tan importante que quería enseñaros el guardabosques?

_- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa con Hagrid? Hagrid no nos quería enseñar nada-_ tartamudeo Hermione.

_- ¿A si? Pues creo que eso es todo lo contrario a lo que me ha dicho la señorita Sparrow-_ dijo Snape mientras Jacky aparecía detrás de Snape y poniéndose a su lado.

_- ¿Jacky?-_ dijo Harry aun no creyendo lo que oía- _¡nos has traicionado!_

_- Si quieres llamarlo así…_- respondió Jacky con aires superiores.

_- ¿Saben todos que son más de las tres y que deberían estar ya dormidos en sus dormitorios?_- dijo Snape.

_- Si, deberíamos irnos- _dijo Jacky y se dio la vuelta para subir por las escaleras a su dormitorio_- buenas noches profesor_- dijo desde lo lejos.

_- Buenas noches Srt. Sparrow_- dijo y apagó la luz de su varita y se dirigió a bajar a las mazmorras.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se quedaron sin hablar, quietos, todavía no se podían creer que Jacky podía haberles traicionado, pero lo que más se preguntaban era ¿por qué? Si ella era una chica normal, que caía bien a la gente, que era agradable y graciosa. Mientras pensaban y le daban vueltas a todo lo que había pasado estaban subiendo. Harry y Ron entraron a su habitación y se pusieron el pijama y se durmieron enseguida. Hermione, cuando ya estaba metida en la cama, le dijo a Jacky:

_- No estas bien…_

_- Claro que no estoy bien, estoy genial- _la respondió Jacky haciendo que Hermione se quedará callada, en ridículo.

A la mañana siguiente era domingo, hacia calor, el sol daba contra las ventanas de los estudiantes, los pájaros cantaban afuera, el calamar gigante se despertaba en el agua, los elfos domésticos estaban haciendo el desayuno, algunos alumnos despertándose, otros, quedándose dormidos, los alumnos se están vistiendo, algunos se quedan a charlar por todo el colegio, otros se bajan a desayunar, entre ellos, Jacky Sparrow, la persona que la noche anterior traicionó a el trío de oro. Jacky baja por las escaleras cuando alguien le toca el hombro, se da la vuelta y era la última persona que se esperaba que fuera:

_- Todo el mundo habla de que has traicionado a los estupidos del colegio._

_- Así es._

_- Me llamo Draco Malfoy, tu Jacky Sparrow¿no?_

_- Si- contestó mientras se estrechaban la mano._

_- Estos son Crabe y Goyle._

_- Un placer_

_- He pensado si querías hacer los deberes conmigo…_

- _Claro Draco, nos vemos después de desayunar debajo del halla grande en los Terrenos¿vale?_

_- Te esperaré allí-_ dijo y se marchó a las mazmorras con Crabe y Goyle, Jacky se fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar un poco, más tarde iría a "hacer los deberes" con Draco.

A los tres cuartos de hora Jacky se dirigió a donde había quedado con Draco con su mochila a cuestas:

_- Hola-_ saludó Draco.

_- Hola_

_- ¿Entonces a hacer deberes?_

_- Eso es lo que te crees tú…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No te pienses cosas raras-_ dijo Jacky entre risas mientras sacaba unas cuantas hojas de su carpeta- _toma, cópialos._

_- ¿Me los dejas copiar¿De verdad?_

_- Claro, además, no son míos._

_- Pero si pone tu nombre…_

_- Antes ponía Hermione Granger._

_- ¡Se los has robado!_

_- No, se los he cambiado._

_- ¿Cambiado por qué?_

_- Ya verás¿que toca mañana a primera hora?_

_- Pociones…_

_- Perfecto_- rió Jacky, después también rió Draco.

Todo el mundo esperaba, en silencio, a que llegara el profesor de pociones a su clase, sentados pero con una diferencia desde la última clase, Hermione ahora se sentaba con otra chica y Draco se sentaba con Jacky. Entra el profesor de pociones:

_- Dejen sus deberes encima de la mesa._

Todo el mundo dejaba en ese momento sus deberes, Draco y Jacky con una sonrisa en la cara cuando Hermione se asombró pero era demasiado tarde, Snape ya había recogido los papeles de las mesas de sus alumnos:

- _Los ingredientes están en los armarios, las instrucciones en la pizarra, tienen cincuenta minutos desde, ya_- ordenó el profesor, a continuación se puso a corregir los deberes. Draco se levantó a por los ingredientes para él y Jacky. Cuando todos estaban ya acabando sus pociones, todos menos Hermione que siempre acababa antes, menos Jacky que se le daban realmente bien las pociones y Draco que tenia la ayuda de Jacky. El profesor Snape recogió las pociones de las mesas de sus alumnos y se puso delante de su escritorio, entregó todos los deberes recogidos:

- _Tengo tres papeles en esta mano, dos, tengo que decir, que se merecen su merecido 10-_ se acercó a la mesa de Draco- _Srt. Sparrow y Sr. Malfoy sus 10_- y les entregó sus respectivos papeles- _y otro papel, que no se merece ni nota-_ se lo mostró a toda la clase y había dibujados corazones rosas y un solo nombres "Seamus".

_- Que bien te lo tenías guardado, Granger-_ chilló Jacky y toda la clase se empezó a reír. Todos, hasta Snape.

_- Bueno Seamus Finnigan¿no irás a dejar a Granger plantada, no?-_ gritó Draco, esta vez si que se rieron todos.

_- Pues la verdad-_ interrumpió Seamus- _Hermione, lo siento, es que eres muy fea_- fue el peor momento de la vida de Hermione, se puso a llorar, cogió su mochila y se marchó cerrando la puerta de golpe.

_- Pobrecita, la han dado plantón-_ dijo Snape bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran todos, que como antes, también rieron, todos menos dos personas que se rieron ni una vez, ni un "ja", Ron y Harry que en cuanto acabaron las clases a las siete en punto fueron a buscar a Hermione que no había aparecido en ninguna otra clase.

Mientras tanto, un corro se hacia cada vez más grande alrededor de Jacky Sparrow, la famosa alumna por poner en ridículo a Hermione Granger o la famosa alumna por descubrir el secreto de Hermione Granger. Cuando hubo pasado un rato y la gente se empezó a marchar a sus salas comunes Draco y Jacky salieron a los Terrenos para coger aire después de la emboscada de gente de antes:

_- Oye Sparrow¿tu que te crees¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Hermione? Que sepas que como toques a algún amigo mió… ¡te parto la cara!-_ le chilló Harry a Jacky que estaba sentada cerca del Lago Negro.

-_ ¿Qué? Perdona pero yo no he hecho nada, no es mi culpa que a Granger le guste Finnigan- _le espetó Jacky.

_- ¿Y entonces por que tu trabajo y el de Malfoy, que habrá copiado, eran los de Hermione?_

_- Pura casualidad- _dijo Jacky riendo, mientras tanto, alguien estaba presente en este duelo, pero más alejado para que no le vieran- _Y si hubiera hecho yo eso… ¿Qué me vas a hacer Potter¿Eh?- _en ese momento Harry sacó su varita y se puso a lanzar un hechizo pero Jacky se le adelantó:

_- ¡Levicorpus!- _chilló Jacky y Harry se elevó en el aire al revés, como si alguien le cogiera por los tobillos.

_- Eso te lo enseñé yo…_

_- No, eso me lo enseñó alguien muchísimo mejor que tú, no te puedes comparar con el Potter._

_- No se de quien hablas pero bájame._

_- Te bajaré… solo si haces algo… por ejemplo_- Jacky mira a su alrededor_-¡Lunática!- _Luna se giró y se acercó hasta Jacky.

_- ¿Si?- _dijo con su voz risueña.

-_Alguien quiere declararte su amor- _dijo Jacky mirando a Harry.

_- Por encima de mi cadáver- _le contestó Harry.

_- Por encima de tu cadáver no, pero por encima de tus calzoncillos si- _Jacky movió la varita y desaparecieron los pantalones y la túnica de Harry- _¿Quieres que en vez de por encima de tus calzoncillos sea por encima de tus partes nobles?_

_- ¡No, no¡Luna, me gustas mucho, y quiero que seas mi novia!- _chilló desesperado, pero todo el mundo se empezó a reír por que se había hecho otro corro alrededor de ellos.

_- Así me gusta Potter- _dijo Jacky y movió otra vez su varita y Harry calló al suelo y su pantalón y su túnica cayeron encima de él. Después, Jacky se marchó a dentro del castillo, ya se había hecho tarde y debían irse a dormir todos. Se dirigió a su dormitorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya en su cama alguien la tocó la espalda:

_- No tenías que haberle hecho eso, él no te ha hecho nada- _dijo la chica de ojos miel.

_- Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo- _respondió Jacky mientras se sentaba en su cama para mirar a Hermione. Esta se levantó y abrió su baúl diciendo unas palabras muy raras, su contraseña. Jacky se acercó hasta este y vio que tenía pegada una foto animada dentro del baúl.

_- Me hubiera gustado que en vez de poner el nombre de Seamus hubieras puesto el de él_- dijo señalando la foto.

_- Yo no sabía que… tú… ¿de verdad te gusta él?- _Hermione asintió con la cabeza_- si quieres puedo decirselo por ti…_

_- ¡No! Lo aré yo, un día intentaré que me castigue en su clase y cuando estemos solos en su despacho se lo diré. Oye¿crees que le gusto?-_Jacky pensó un rato.

_- No, la verdad, el te odia, te llama asquerosa sangre sucia, te llama insufrible sabelotodo y ayer se rió por lo de Seamus. La verdad es que no veo futuro si pienso en Hermione & Snape, la verdad… Bueno es tarde, me voy a dormir, pero aunque me hayas dicho eso no te creas que vayamos a ser amigas._

_- Vale, pero no se lo digas a nadie._

_- Es lo único que te prometo- _dijo Jacky quedándose dormida.


	2. Pensamientos

_Un poco tarde (perdón perdón) pero llegó la segunda parte de este Fan-fic. Esta vez, me salió muy corto el capitulo pero bueno... ya abrá más capitulos._

_Aviso: Contiene... bueno, besos apasionados y eso, no se le puede llamar exactamente Lemon pero algo parecido._

_¡Dejen reviews y disfruten!_

* * *

La semana transcurrió con total normalidad, hasta que un frió y calculador profesor lo estropeó todo el viernes a última hora:

_- Srt. Sparrow, hoy a las nueve en mi despacho_- dijo Snape.

_- Si-_ asintió Jacky muy desanimada, esa noche era muy especial para ella y todo lo había estropeado Snape. Nada más y nada menos que una cita con Draco, Jacky no sentía nada más que amistad por el muchacho pero no quería que se enfadara ni tampoco quería perder su amistad con él así que tuvo que aceptar.

_- ¿Por qué te castigará a ti y a mi no?-_ preguntó la castaña deseándolo.

_- Yo no he hecho nada malo, no se por que me ha tenido que castigar- _contestó la chica de pelo rubio como un rayo de sol en la mañana, de ojos marrones claros como Hermione, y de carácter Slytherin aunque fuera Gryffindor.

_- ¿Por qué no te llevas una cámara de fotos y le haces alguna?_

_- Por que se notaría mucho._

_- Jo…-_ entristeció Hermione_- bueno, pero luego me cuentas¿no?_

_- Si, te contaré todo lo que sepa sobre tu amorcito._

Jacky sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, quedaba media hora para la visita nocturna (que mal sonó eso, jeje) de Jacky a su profesor favorito. Caminaba dirección a las mazmorras, debía hacer algo antes de ir al despacho del profesor, y acabó antes de lo esperado:

_- Draco… mira, lo siento pero Snape…_

_- Lo sé¿recuerdas que vamos a la misma clase?_

_- ¡Ay, si! Que memoria… pues eso, que no podré ir¿Qué tal otro día?_

_- ¿El domingo es bueno?_

_- Pues… ese día no puedo, quizás mejor la semana que viene._

_- Claro, el sábado que viene vamos a Hogsmeade juntos¿vale?_

_- Perfecto- _asintió la cabeza Jacky y se dirigió a un despacho conocido, la habían llevado allí por algún castigo que recibió de su profesor, dos veces fue por que se puso a insultar en medio de la clase de pociones, otra, en cambio, por que le echó una poción entera por la cabeza a Ron Weasley, ese día la llamó mestiza y eso no le gusta nada a Jacky. Jacky se plantó delante de la puerta, aun quedaba un minuto, no sabía que hacer, si entrar o quedarse allí parada esperando a que pasase un minuto más entre que discutía esto, el tiempo pasaba y ya eran las nueve y cinco minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta, llamó a la puerta y espero a que la dejaran entrar, después de la respuesta de su profesor entró en la sala, oscura, sin ninguna ventana, completamente repleta de libros y de pequeños botecitos con pociones, con un escritorio, con dos puertas al final de la sala, juntas, Jacky sabia que la de la derecha ocultaba la habitación de Snape, la de la izquierda, donde estaban los ingredientes guardados, lo recordaba bien, hace poco había ido a robar algún que otro ingrediente y se equivocó de puerta, sonrió al recordarlo. Jacky avanzó hasta ponerse y sentarse en la silla que estaba colocada enfrente de el escritorio de Snape.

_- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?_

_- No_

_- Por algo que ha hecho_

_- ¿Me va a castigar?_

_- No, todo lo contrario, se lo voy a agradecer._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Me vengó- _Snape dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su boca, eso le reconfortó a Jacky y también sonrió, había hecho reír a alguien que nunca reía.

_- Si…Potter me lo contó, mientras me lo contaba se reía, juré que no iba a quedar eso así y me pareció genial que Potter se metiera conmigo para poder vengarle, profesor._

_- ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_- Por que me pareció injusto que James Potter le hiciera eso si usted nunca le hacía nada¿siempre se metía con usted, profesor?- _Snape volvió a sonreír.

_- Eres fantástica Jacky- _Jacky sonrió sin saber por que, le gustaba que se llevaran también ellos dos, pero no sabia por que le había dicho eso. Era muy raro en Snape decirle eso a alguien, aunque fuera Draco, tampoco se lo decía.

_- Usted también- _se le escapó a Jacky_- esto… yo… ¡mierda!_

_- Me haces sentir bien cuando estoy contigo¿te alegra eso?_

_- Mucho- _ahora Jacky si respondía con sentido, sabiendo lo que quería responder, letra por letra. Desde ese momento Snape no solo sería su profesor de pociones, sería algo más, un hombre más, un hombre especial, muy especial… Los ojos del profesor atravesaron los de su alumna, pero no como siempre llenos de frío y odio, esta vez eran calidos y daban ganas de verse reflejado en ellos una y otra vez. Jacky se puso de pies y acto seguido también, Severus también se puso de pies y se acercaron uno al otro, los separaban escasos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Acercaron sus rostros y rozaron sus labios, eso era suficiente como para adivinar que se Jacky había descongelado el corazón de Severus, después de ese roce se besaron, un beso corto al principio pero luego se alargó y se llenó de pasión, Severus paseando su mano por toda la espalda de Jacky y esta con sus manos en los hombros de su amante. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se miraron y se rieron:

_- ¿Sabías que tienes otra admiradora aparte de mi?_

_- Si…pero no quiero decir su nombre, solo el tuyo…_

_- Eres fantástico Severus- _repitió Jacky que acabó la frase con otro beso de película.

-_ Supongo que te gustará que te enseñe lo que hay detrás de la puerta._

_- ¿Cuál de las dos?- _dijo y sonrieron los dos. Severus la cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta, puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos…

_- Veo que ya te las sabes- _dijo Severus sentándose en la cama, una cama grande para ser solo para una persona, con sabanas negras para variar.

_- Ya he venido aquí una vez, bueno se suponía que venía a robar algunos ingredientes pero me equivoqué de puerta y entré aquí, después, me corregí y fui a la otra puerta._

_- Veo que tienes reflejos, si no es una, es otra- _dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Jacky se sentara en sus rodillas- _¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?_- bromeó Severus.

_- Vale pero quiero que sea un cuento de princesas, una princesa llamada Jacky y un príncipe llamado Draco Malfoy, pero era un príncipe muy feo así que vino de unos países muy lejanos otro príncipe, siempre vestido de negro, llamado Severus Snape y que Jacky, la princesa, se enamoró de él y él de ella._

_- Un poco largo tu cuento… ¿por que no nos saltamos la parte del príncipe feo?-_ dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-_ ¡Señorita Sparrow!- _chilló Snape sacándola de sus "pensamientos".

- _¿Si? Lo siento profesor, estaba… distraída-_ Jacky esbozó una sonrisa intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-_ Ya, claro, bueno, como iba diciendo, su castigo será severo, por ejemplo, si ya lo tengo, tendrá que venir durante una semana a mi despacho a limpiar los calderos…_

_- Es fácil_

_- … sin magia- _dijo sonriendo, esto puso nerviosa a Jacky- _a partir de mañana aquí a las 8:30 toda una semana, ahora, márchese._

_- Si señor- _dijo Jacky y saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta del despacho.

* * *

**Ralye.Rickman.Snape: **¡Me alegra de que te guste!

**Enovy:** No puedo decir si la historia es de Jacky-Severus o Hermione-Severus, lo siento :)

**sindzero: **Como dije antes no puedo decir la pareja final solo pido que disfrutes.


	3. El último castigo

Se que he tardado miles de siglos en poner otro capi y que seguro que me matais por lo corto que es pero espero (no puedo prometer por que no cumplo) que si recibo varios RR escribiré otro capitulo, si nadie la sigue no escribiré más.

* * *

_**El último castigo**_

* * *

Lo único que quiso en ese momento fue dormir y dormir o mejor, que todo eso hubiera sido solo un mal sueño.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirarse encima de la cama.

- ¡Jacky!- le chilló alguien en el oído.

- ¿Qué?- casi no se le entendió pues tenía la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

- ¿Le viste?

- Si

- ¿Y?

- Eh… Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Te llamaría para algo, no?

- Eh… sí, sí. Me castigó por lo de Potter.

- ¿Te castigó?

- Sí, acabo de decir eso.

- ¿Qué castigo?

- ¿Tú no te cansas de preguntar?- Todos los días a las 8 y media a fregar calderos sin magia- Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y no pasó nada más?

- …- Jacky se quedó un rato pensativa- no, no pasó nada más.

Los castigos fueron pasando despacio pero seguros, Jacky no volvió a tener más "pensamientos impuros" con su profesor de pociones.

Al fin llegó el sábado, el último día de castigo pero esta vez fue por la mañana ya que Snape, o al menos eso le contó a Jacky, tenía asuntos del colegio que tratar.

Llamó a la puerta, como de costumbre, pero su cara no era exactamente la de costumbre:

- Pase- respondió aquella fría voz que se conocía de memoria y abrió la puerta, con miedo a lo que le dijera su profesor- hoy es el último día de castigo lo que significa que…

Se calló. Jacky tenía unas enormes ojeras y no iba lo suficiente peinada ni arreglada.

- …que tengo que limpiar más- acabó ella.

- No, no era eso- Snape frunció su cara- pero ¿qué le ha…?

- Nada, hoy no he dormido nada, ¿eso era lo que quería saber o también quiere que le cuente por qué?

- ¡Señorita Sparrow! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de tal manera?

- Yo…- bajó la cabeza- lo siento.

- Bueno, por esta vez pasa y SOLO porque no está muy bien que digamos- le indicó que se sentara en una silla que había al lado de su escritorio, tan bien detrás de este- me ayudará a corregir, usted corrija los de primero y segundo y yo… los demás.

Y se puso manos a la obra.

La pasada noche no había podido dormir debido a unos pensamientos que pensaba olvidados la semana pasada pero que volvieron por la noche.

_**Flashback**_

_Por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa no lo conseguía. _

_Al caer la noche se había despedido de Draco, con él que había estado repasando unos apuntes para un examen próximo, y se metió rápidamente en la cama, mañana sería sábado y acabaría temprano con el último de los castigos con Snape. Pero en cuanto se quedó dormida, un sueño igual que sus antiguos pensamientos la invadió._

_Decidió beber agua y conjuró un vaso lleno de fría agua. Después se metió en la cama y empezó a quedarse dormida y otra vez los sueños se apoderaron de ella. _

_Se volvió a levantar y se sentó en la cama e intentó pensar en otra cosa pero en su cabeza solo salía el, el sexy y misterioso profesor de pociones de Jacky._

_Así se quedó toda la noche._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**Please RR!**


	4. Ocupandose con Malfoy

Lo siento mucho y se que no me vais a perdonar pero tengo que decir que va a acabar pronto este fic y no se como, tendrá 3 capitulos como maximo más pero no se si dejar Hermione-Snape, Jacky-Snape o Hermione-Jacky. Escribidmelo en un RR.

* * *

Y se puso manos a la obra.

La pasada noche no había podido dormir debido a unos pensamientos que pensaba olvidados la semana pasada pero que volvieron por la noche.

- ¡Señorita Sparrow!- chilló de pronto haciendo que despegara rápidamente la cabeza de la mesa y mirara a todos lados.

- ¡Si, señor!- respondió automáticamente.

- Repasemos el plan- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, cosa que no conseguía- último día de castigo, corregir ejercicios, ¡no babear los ejercicios!

- Es que anoche…

- ¡Ya me ha contado lo de anoche y no es mi problema que por que estuviera "ocupada" con Malfoy hoy se valla durmiendo por los rincones!

- ¡No estuve ocupada con Malfoy!- se levantó y chilló igual que él.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra volver a levantarme la voz!

- ¡Pues bájela usted también!

- ¡Serás…!- y levantó la mano que acabo estampada en la bella cara de la Gryffindor.

Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras que Jacky se llevaba una mano a la cara dolorida y unas lágrimas dejaban surcos en sus pómulos. Snape no sabía que hacer, se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y los puños apretados.

- Yo… no quería…- intentó hablar Snape pero Jacky ya se había marchado corriendo- ¿en qué leches estabas pensando?

Jacky volvió corriendo a su sala común, estaba llena ya que era sábado y apenas faltaban diez minutos para la excursión a Hogsmeade pero siguió y se tiró en su cama gritando contra la almohada. Y lloró, pensaba que podría haber algo más pero ahora se daba cuenta de quien era y de que no se merecía no apoyarle ni nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo con hilo de voz su compañera desde la puerta, ahora si que se oía por que ya se habían marchado todos.

- Vete o no llegarás a la excursión- dijo girándose para no verla.

- Eres más importante tú.

- ¿Yo o lo que te tengo que contar?

- No, ahora eres tú. Puede que me guste Snape pero somos amigas, ¿no?- se sentó a mi lado.

- Supongo…- me sequé las lágrimas, no me podía ver llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada.

- ¿Y por qué lloras?

- Se me metió algo en el ojo, ¡joder!- y tiró la almohada lejos.

- Tranquilízate, date un baño y luego me cuentas, ¿quieres?- dijo suavemente y se marchó no sin antes coger un libro.

La hizo caso y llenó la bañera hasta arriba. Después de media hora se secó y bajó a la sala común a hablar con Hermione que nada más oírla dejó el libro y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Me pegó- dijo Jacky sentándose enfrente de ella.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que me pegó.

- Pero…

- Le chillé.

- Eso no significa que pueda pegarte.

- Lo se, lo hizo sin querer, se puso nervioso.

- No Jacky, te ha pegado un profesor, tenemos que ir a decírselo al director para que…

- Le echarán, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- No quiero que se valla pero te ha agredido y eso es mucho peor.

- Eres mi amiga y comprendo como te sientes pero no pasó nada, ¿entiendes? Nada.

- ¡No entiendo! ¿Te pega y no haces nada? Si me hubiera pegado a mi vale pero te ha pegado a…ti- Hermione comprendió- ¿te ha pegado enserio o solo es para que me aleje de él?

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas la tonta, Jacky.


	5. Secuestrador

Hagamos recuento:

Sev/Herms: 3

Sev/Jacky: 2

Herms/Jacky: 0 yo quería... ¬¬

Así que ya sabéis, ¿no?

* * *

- No te hagas la tonta, Jacky.

- ¿Qué tonta? Si no me explicas no podré entender nada- se fue a meter en su cama.

- Lo siento mucho, Hermione, es que...- volvió a mirarla y estaba tendida en la cama con una foto entre las manos.

- Es que te gusta- dejo la foto en la mesilla.

- ¡No! Es que...- intentó excusarse.

- No lo intentes- apagó las luces y se arropó- gracias- susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

-----------

_¿En qué coño pensabas? _¡En nada! _Pues bien que la has liado..._ Lo se, ¡lo se! _Haber que haces ahora..._ ¡Qué hago hablando conmigo mismo! _Tienes que disculparte _¡Eso nunca! _Pues tú elijes: disculpas o ya sabes, despido._ Hasta muerto antes que disculparme con una mocosa insensata. _Pues esa mocosa está de tu parte contra Potter_ ¿Y? _Disculpate_ ¡No! _¡Sí! _¡No! _¡Qué sí!_

Y sin "hablar" más se dirigió a una de las torres del castillo a paso rápido.

------------

Aquella noche, después de todo lo ocurrido, Jacky no podía conciliar el sueño así que bajó a la sala común a leer el último libro que había cogido sin pedirlo de la biblioteca. Se sentó en su sillón preferido y comenzó a leer por el capítulo doce.

Cuando ya llevaba tres largos episodios leídos decidió que era hora de dejarlo y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la otra le agarró fuertemente por la cintura. Jacky comenzó a patalear e intentar gritar pero por más que intentaba zafarse no lo conseguía. Aquel extraño secuestrador la llevó hasta la sala de los menesteres cuando por fin la soltó.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para...?- era Snape- ...¡tú!

Jacky corrió desesperadamente hacía él y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre lo que hizo que el hombre retrocediera un poco y emitiera un leve gemido. No quiso contraatacar así que ella no volvió a pegar pero si se mantuvo en guardia.

- ¿Está ya en paz conmigo?- se volvió a erguir.

- Yo...- Jacky se tapó rápidamente la cara con las manos se calló de rodillas al suelo- ¡no quería!

Jacky comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Snape al no saber como reaccionar se quedó en el mismo lugar apretando los puños y rezando en silencio que parara.

Al rato la muchacha se calmó y dejó de llorar, se enjugó las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

- ¡No voy a decir nada a nadie! ¡Lo siento por haberle hecho daño!- e inició una carrera hacia la salida pero aquellos brazos fuertes la volvieron a coger de la cintura y la pusieron donde antes.

- No...- tragó saliva- tiene que disculparme a mi, no debí de hacerla daño, me puse nervioso y no fue culpa suya- dijo de carrerilla.

Los ojos lagrimosos de la chica destellaron un momento y sonrió complacida, _ya entiendo como se pudo enamorar de ti..._

Snape levantó rápidamente la vista del suelo y la centró en los ojos de ella.

- Ya... ya puede marcharse- se giró bruscamente- perdón por las molestias y recuerde de no contarle a nadie.

Snape casi voló hacia la salida con su capa ondeando detrás. Pocos minutos después Jacky salió por la misma puerta y se dirigió a su sala común, fue a su cuarto, cogió la foto de Snape y la puso junto a su compañera dentro de su cama y se acostó ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las siguientes semanas pasó como otra semana para todos los ocupantes de aquel gran castillo, bueno, casi todos.

Jacky comenzó a tomarse en serio lo de quedar con el pequeño Malfoy y ahora no solo iban debajo de la gran halla a hacer los deberes.

Harry y Ron se llevaban un poco mejor con Jacky aunque esta les estuviera dejando mal en cada ocasión que podía aprovechar.

Y Hermione seguía durmiendo por las noches con la foto de su amado profesor que seguía despreciandola como siempre pero por muchos insultos que salieran por su boca, su mirada era distinta, y eso lo demostraba cada sábado por la tarde cuando se veían en las afueras de Hogsmeade cuando los demás estaban de excursión.

* * *

¡Final inesperado! Yo tampoco lo tenía pensado así pero así quedó. Si algún día me viene la inspiración aré un último capítulo pero no prometo nada. Y por último agradecer a los que han seguido esta historia y... a sí, tengo una historia de House abierta pero como no se hacer el tema médico, lo de las enfermedades, síntomas, etc, así que si alguien puede ayudarme, ¡gracias!


End file.
